A Mother's Love
by DARecruit
Summary: Snow is not happy with Emma once she finds out Emma ordered Mulan to cut down the beanstalk if she wasn't back in 10 hours. Contains disciplinary spanking. If you don't like that sort of thing, please don't read. Tag to S2E6 "Tallahassee"
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a tag to the episode "Tallahassee". I was watching last night, and I can't be the only one who thought Snow was about to spank Emma at the end! So, this is what I think should have happened. Hope you enjoy. _

_P.S.: For those of you who are following my X:Men Evolution story, I haven't given it up. I know it's been forever since an update. I've just been busy with my last semester of college, internship, and senior project. Only a few more weeks and then I'll have updates again!_

_Love from DARecruit_

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

Mulan watched as the shadow of the stick crept over the line she drew in the sand. Ten hours. Emma told her she must chop down the beanstalk if she wasn't back. She knew she must respect Emma's wishes, but it was going to be hard. Pulling her sword from her sheath, Mulan moved determinedly towards the stalk.

Snow sat on the tree stump, gently rubbing Aurora's head and wishing it were Emma. Her heart hurt knowing her daughter was hurting, resenting her parents for leaving her. Snow and Charming sent her away to protect her, but Snow also knew it was hard for Emma to completely come to terms with that. While her adult side knew that Snow and Charming gave her away because it was her best chance at a good life (just as she herself had done with Henry), the little girl inside still felt abandoned by her parents, unloved, and forgotten. Snow would give anything to have gotten to see her daughter grow up and be there for her when she needed her…but she was here now, and she would make up for the time that the curse took from them, if it was the last thing she did.

"Whoa, wait, what are you doing?" Snow yelled, noticing Mulan heading towards the stalk with her sword drawn.

"Just stay back. Emma gave me ten hours," replied Mulan, brandishing her sword.

"What? And just leave her to die?" Aurora asked.

"It's been ten hours. She may already be dead." In a swift swoop, Mulan hacked at the beanstalk and watched as a ripple of magic pulsed up it. She raised her sword again.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Snow, charging at Mulan and knocking her to the ground. The two fought on the ground while Aurora yelled for them to stop.

"You do _not_ put my daughter's life in danger!" yelled Snow.

"Stop! I'm ok!" said Emma, falling to the earth. Grimacing, she stood on shaky legs. That ripple effect from Mulan's swing had made the whole beanstalk quake and made Emma a little dizzy.

"Emma! Emma, are you ok?" Snow called, hurrying over to her daughter.

"I'm fine," said Emma.

"I was just following her orders," Mulan said as she joined the group. "Did you get it?" she asked Emma.

"Yes, it's here. Come on, we have to go. We've got ten hours before Hook follows us," Emma said, pulling out the compass and showing her companions.

"What? How?" Mulan asked.

Snow was reeling. Emma ordered Mulan to chop down the beanstalk? The worry and panic she had just been feeling turned to anger. "Hold on a minute. You _told_ her to chop it down?" she asked her daughter.

Emma sighed. She knew Mary Margaret would have overreacted if she had told her earlier. She was hoping she wouldn't find out at all, since everything had gone according to plan. "Yes, I was just—"

Snow grabbed Emma's elbow firmly and marched her over to the tree stump. "Emma, when are you going to get it through your head that we do this together?" she scolded, taking a seat and yanking Emma down across her knees.

"Mary Margaret, what—hey!" Emma exclaimed, finding herself staring at the ground. "Hey! Ow!" she yelped when Mary Margaret's hand came crashing down on her butt.

"Y-you can't do this!" Emma said, throwing her hand back to protect her backside. This couldn't be happening. Emma Swan couldn't actually be bent over her friend—no, her mother's—knee receiving a spanking like some naughty little kid. No, this just wasn't possible.

"I most certainly can, young lady!" scolded Snow, shooing her daughter's hand away and landing a hard swat to the center of her bottom.

Emma actually laughed. Did Mary Margaret actually just call her _young lady_? They were the same age, for crying out loud! "I-I'm twenty-eight years old!" Emma argued, fighting to stand.

"And I'm _your mother_!" Snow replied, keeping a firm hold on her daughter. "I don't care how old you are! First the ogres, now this. You're in over your head here, Emma. You don't understand the dangers of this world!" she continued as she peppered her daughter's bottom with hard swats.

"Ow! Mary—ow!—Margaret! Ouch! I-I just want to—ah!—get back to Henry!" Emma said, trying to crawl off her mother's lap. She was surprised at how strong Mary Margaret was; she was holding her down with apparent ease.

"And we will get back to Henry, and to Charming, but you have got to start trusting me. And _listening_ to me!" Snow said. She adjusted Emma on her lap and focused her attention to her sit-spots. Emma's yelps became louder. "I know you've spent your whole life fending for yourself, and you're used to protecting yourself. I know you want to protect me, but it is _not_ your job to protect me. And I won't have you continuing to put yourself in danger to do so! _I_ protect _you_, do you understand? Are you listening, Emma?" Snow asked.

"Y-ye—ouch! Yes!" cried Emma, feeling the prickle of tears in her eyes. Her butt was really starting to sting, but Mary Margaret's words cut much deeper. Emma felt guilt bubble up inside her. She was only trying to protect her friend...her mother. She wasn't used to having someone care about her own safety. She didn't think that Mary Margaret would worry honestly, but she could see now that her actions were just causing more harm than good. And she hated to admit this to herself, but she _was_ out of her element here in this strange world.

"Ow! Ouch! I-I'm sorry! Ow! _I'm sorry!_" Emma cried, tears now making their way down her face.

"I won't lose you again, Emma!" Snow said firmly, landing several more hard swats to Emma's bottom before stopping. She then helped Emma stand and held her at arm's length. "We're going to find a way back together, as a family. Do you understand?" she said.

"Yes," Emma whispered, blinking away her tears.

"Come here," Snow said gently, pulling Emma into a tight hug. "_I love you_, Emma."

That was enough for Emma to break down in loud sobs. For the first time ever, she truly felt loved by a parent. It had taken twenty-eight years, but finally she was reunited with her family. It wasn't picture perfect, but nothing was.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to…to someone c-c-caring about me," Emma sobbed, burying her face into her mother's shoulder.

"You'd better get used to it. You're my daughter, my baby," Snow whispered, carding her fingers through Emma's tangled hair. She held her daughter close, never wanting to let go. She had waited a lifetime to hold her baby, and now she finally was. After a few minutes, Emma's tears were under control and Snow pulled back so she could look into her eyes. She had Charming's eyes.

"I never wanted to leave you. If there were any other way to have protected you, I would have done it. I'm sorry, Emma…but I'm here now. Please let me in," Snow said, wiping away the lingering tears on Emma's cheeks.

"I'm working on it," Emma whispered, casting her eyes down.

Snow nodded, knowing Emma had reached her limit. She chipped away a small chunk of that wall her daughter had built, but there was still a long way to go. "Come on," she said, holding her hand out. Emma took it without even thinking. Snow smiled to herself as she lead her daughter back over to their two companions, who had graciously pretended not to notice what had just occurred no more than ten feet from where they stood.

"Come, we have a long journey ahead still," said Mulan, her gaze meeting Emma's for a brief moment. Emma felt her face heat up, but Mulan just gave her a knowing look before turning to lead the small group away from the beanstalk. Aurora followed a few steps behind, and mother and daughter brought up the rear. "We're going home, Emma," Snow said, squeezing her daughter's hand gently. Emma gave a small smile, and walked next to her mother in silence, her heart lighter than it had been since coming here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Originally I had written this story to be a one shot, but it kept nagging at me to write a bit more. I really wanted to explore Emma and Snow's relationship some more. I love the show and its characters. I hope I'm doing it justice with my story. _

_And without further ado, I give you:_

**Chapter Two**

Emma sat next to Mary Margaret on a log in the small clearing that would be tonight's campsite. Mary Margaret and Aurora chatted amiably while Mulan skinned a rabbit she had caught over by the fire. Emma was trying her best to sit still, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Her butt still hurt from earlier when Mary Margaret…

Emma shook her head slightly as if that would erase the _painful_ memory from her mind and stood up. It took all of her self-control not to reach back and rub the moment she did.

Snow glanced sideways at her daughter, sensing that she was uncomfortable. When Emma stood, Snow looked at her questioningly.

"I'm gonna…go get some firewood," Emma said in reply to Mary Margaret's look. She took off towards the crop of trees to her right without looking back. She could hear Mary Margaret call after her, but she ignored her. She just needed to get away for a minute to be by herself and think.

Snow watched her daughter's retreating back and called after her. She didn't want her going off by herself. There were dangers in this world that Emma wasn't prepared for. And after the beanstalk incident, Snow didn't want to go very far from Emma's side. She didn't regret spanking Emma earlier—she felt it was more than justified after what Emma had done. Snow just wanted to impress upon her daughter just how serious she was about protecting her. Emma seemed to have handled it well. If anything, she was allowing Snow to be even more affectionate with her than she ever had before.

Snow sighed and stood to follow Emma, wanting to make sure she was alright. "I'll be back in a moment," she said to her companions before heading in the direction Emma ran off to.

Emma walked into the dense trees, but made sure not to go too far in. She didn't want to get lost and have Mary Margaret worry. She really did feel awful for making her worry before. Thinking back to earlier, Emma reached back and rubbed her bottom. She was lost in thought and didn't hear the cracking of branches.

"Emma, you shouldn't go off by yourself like that," Snow scolded gently as she reached the blonde.

Emma jumped and turned towards her mother, blushing as she quickly dropped her hands to her sides. Snow barely hid a smile as she watched her daughter jump and stop rubbing her tender bottom. It was just so child-like. Snow's heart ached, thinking of all the other things she had missed out on over the years.

Emma's heart thudded in her chest; her mother had scared her. And she was embarrassed to be caught rubbing her bottom like a little kid. Still, there was another part of her that secretly liked feeling like a kid for just a moment. She had always hoped and prayed that her parents would find her growing up and take her away. She had wanted so badly to be loved. She still wanted that more than anything.

Emma knew her mother loved her. She could see it in her eyes every time she looked over at the woman. She felt it every time Mary Margaret brushed her hand over Emma's arms or cupped her face. She heard it in her voice. But Emma was scared. She was used to closing up and keeping everyone at a distance. That had started to change when Henry came into her life, and when she moved to Storybrooke. It was the first place that had truly felt like home. She had become friends with Mary Margaret and had started to let her guard down. She loved her best friend, she really did…but now things were complicated. Her best friend was also her mother.

She also knew that Mary Margaret was still inside Snow…so why couldn't she just act normally around the woman? Emma was still resentful towards her parents for giving her up. Oh, she understood why they did it…she herself had given up Henry when he was a baby, to give him his best chance at a good life—the same as her own parents had done for her. He had accepted her back into his life no questions asked. But he was ten years old and his heart wasn't hardened like hers was. She really was trying…she saw the hurt in her mom's eyes when she pulled away.

"What are you thinking about?" Snow asked quietly. She wanted so much for her daughter to open up to her.

Emma looked at the brunette woman standing so close to her, looking at her tenderly, wanting nothing more than to take her pain away. She sighed loudly. "It's…complicated," she replied, and then snorted.

"I know…I know this is hard for you. I wish I could make it easier," Snow said, stepping closer to her child and reaching a hand out to cup her face.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, looking into Mary Margaret's kind green eyes. She saw the pain in her friend's eyes, and that brought tears to Emma's.

Snow immediately engulfed her daughter in a warm hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "What do you have to be sorry for, sweetheart? There's nothing to be sorry for. I didn't mean to upset you," she cooed. Emma buried her face in her mother's shoulder and cried.

"I-I-I…I'm sorry I'm n-not the daughter y-you want," Emma sobbed, completely breaking down. She knew this was it. Her wall she had spent all those years building up and fortifying was crumbling down around her. All the pain and sadness over never being able to grow up with a family, of not being loved, was pouring out of her along with the immense happiness of finally finding where she belonged. Her parents loved her and wanted her, her son wanted her…and she wanted them. She wanted her family, more than anything. She wanted to get home so she could begin her happily ever after.

"Hey, Emma, no. No no, sweetheart, you are _perfect _just the way you are. I love you, baby," Snow said, her heart breaking for her child. She wanted to cry along with her, but she kept her tears from forming, knowing that that would only hurt Emma more. She needed to be strong right now for her baby.

"I'm s-sorry I've been s-so cold and withdrawn. S-s-sorry I won't let you i-in. And I'm sorry I w-worried you and have h-h-hurt you. I never w-wanted to. I-I've been horrible to you s-since the Curse broke. I'm a h-horrible daughter," Emma continued as if she hadn't even heard her mother.

Snow pulled back so she could look into Emma's eyes. "Now you listen to me, young lady," she said sternly while wiping tears from Emma's face. "You are my daughter, and I love you more than anything else in this world. You are _not_ horrible. You needed time, and it's ok that you did. I completely understand. I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'll be here for you always, and will _never_ leave you again."

Snow took a moment to collect herself. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She gave Emma a watery smile that was full of love. "_I'm_ the one that should be apologizing. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be with you growing up. I'm sorry you had to go twenty-eight years not knowing where you were from or who your parents were. I'm sorry you grew up thinking we abandoned you and didn't love you. Your father and I love you very much, and we _never_ wanted to leave you. But we had to, baby. We had to send you away, to give you your best chance at surviving. I am so proud of you Emma Ruth Swan, do you hear me? I'm proud to be your mother. _I love you_."

When Snow finished, she had tears falling freely from her eyes. She brushed them away and pulled Emma into another hug.

Her mother had said a lot of things to her just now, but the one thing Emma fixated on was her name. Her mother called her "Emma Ruth"…Emma never had a middle name growing up. The only reason child services had known her first name was because it was embroidered in her baby blanket. She was once told by her social worker, Ms. Kate, that they had decided to give her the surname "Swan" because she had pure white skin and was absolutely beautiful. They never bothered with a middle name though. She grew up wondering if her parents had ever given her one.

"R-Ruth?" she asked, holding tight to Mary Margaret. She needed to be held right now…and what's more, she found that for the first time, she didn't mind it.

"It was your grandmother's name. We wanted to name you after her because if it weren't for her, you wouldn't have been born," Snow said, pulling away slightly so she could kiss Emma's forehead.

"Oh," was all Emma said. It was all she could say. Her mind was trying to process everything that her mother had just said.

"Come on, Emma, we can talk more back at camp. I don't like being in the woods any longer than we have to," Snow said, stepping out of the hug and holding her hand out to her daughter. Emma took it and let her mother lead her back to the campsite.

* * *

Supper was a quiet affair. Mulan and Aurora sat a little away from mother and daughter, knowing that the two needed some privacy. Snow and Emma talked about home mostly. Snow watched Emma carefully. She noticed that she was still squirming every few minutes to try to find the most comfortable position. Her heart went out to her daughter. She also noticed that Emma was hardly eating and was practically falling asleep sitting up.

Carefully taking Emma's wooden bowl from her, she stood and helped Emma into a standing position as well. "Let's get you to bed, sweetheart," she said softly, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders and steering her towards their tent. Emma simply let her mother guide her towards the tent and their makeshift bed. While they were at her parents' castle, they had grabbed whatever they could—blankets, bowls, water canteens, and anything else they thought would be helpful.

Snow watched as her daughter crawled onto the blankets and winced as she lay down. "Roll over on your stomach, silly. That way you won't have to put any pressure on your bottom," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"I wouldn't have to lay on my stomach if your hand wasn't so hard," Emma mumbled, but rolled over anyway. Her butt still hurt. What? Did her mother secretly have lead in her hand?

Snow didn't quite catch what Emma said, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the spanking she gave her earlier. Emma sounded like she was just poking fun though, so she ignored her and lay down on her side, propping her head on her hand so she could look at Emma still.

The two were silent for a few moments until Emma spoke up. "Mo—uh, Mary Margaret? I really am sorry I worried you today," she said, blushing at almost calling her mother "mom". She wasn't planning to, but it had just started to come out. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that yet. Letting her walls down today had been enough of a step for now.

Snow didn't miss the quick change from "mom" to "Mary Margaret". Her heart swelled, even if Emma didn't completely call her mom. It was more than she could even hope for in the moment. "It's all behind us, Emma," she said as she smiled warmly at her child.

"I won't worry you like that again. I promise," Emma said.

Snow laughed and raised her brow playfully. "You had better not if you ever want to sit comfortably again," she quipped, giving Emma a few light pats on her bottom for emphasis.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Hush, Emma. It shouldn't be an issue because you just promised you wouldn't worry me again," Snow said, leaning over to kiss Emma's head. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be right here."

"I'm not a child, Mary Margaret," Emma said, but did as she was told.

"You're _my_ child," Snow replied. She rubbed Emma's back gently and began to sing.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

Emma listened as her mother sang to her. She had a lovely voice. It was lulling her to sleep. She breathed deep and let it out slowly. She wished this moment would never end.

Snow lay down and wrapped her arm around Emma. She continued to sing as she felt her daughter relax into her. "I love you, Emma," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mommy," Emma mumbled, barely awake now. She was vaguely aware that her mother's singing stopped, but she was being held more tightly. Emma snuggled into the embrace. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that she was finally where she belonged: in her mother's arms.

Snow's heart almost stopped. She wasn't sure if she had imagined Emma's words or not. She stopped singing and looked at her daughter. She saw a faint smile play across Emma's lips before her daughter's breathing evened out and she was completely asleep. Tears rolling down her face, Snow stroked her daughter's hair and placed her lips to the top of her head. "Goodnight, sweet child," she said before drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope I did the characters and the story justice. I really enjoyed writing about Snow and Emma's budding relationship and their feelings. This will be the end for this story, but I may make other OUAT stories in the future.

Oh, and the song that Snow sings is "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins (Tarzan, anyone?), but I used the Celtic Woman's version for inspiration (if you've never heard of them, look them up on YouTube! Awesome group!)


End file.
